


Personal Adonis

by j_gabrielle



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Seriously guys, There is no plot, no blackout, sex with a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“C’mon now, baby boy. We wouldn’t want anyone to find out what we’re doing, now would we?” He whispers harshly into Danny’s ear, fingers digging into the fleshy mounds of his ass.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> In canon, Danny is 18 (Episode 1x05) but I put him about 16 here.
> 
>  
> 
> I need to work on the porn-fu *w*

Danny tries to hold on to the windowsill, scrabbling to find purchase as he drives their hips together in a continuous loop of slapping sweat slick skin on skin. Neville finds that he has to shove two fingers into his mouth when those breathy punched out moans begin to grow too loud.

“C’mon now, baby boy. We wouldn’t want anyone to find out what we’re doing, now would we?” He whispers harshly into Danny’s ear, fingers digging into the fleshy mounds of his ass.

The crate Danny is kneeling on creaks as it is pushed forwards, knocking against the wall of the tool shed. Neville stills his hips, causing a whine of protest from Danny. He silences him with a kiss, pulling out of his tight hole with a groan.

“Turn around. Hold your legs up.” He orders, voice dark with arousal. He keeps one hand on Danny’s arm, helping the shaking boy shift until he is sitting with his back to the wall and he has pulled his quivering thighs up, showing his rosy bud winking and leaking cum from their fucking this morning before he’d gone to school.

Neville wraps one hand on the base of his cock, squeezing against the impending orgasm at the sight of Danny blushing while he reveals himself for inspection, blonde bangs falling over blue eyes that were more black than blue now. The crease of Danny’s ass is wet and glossy from the lube and the come, his kiss swollen lips parted for his breathing.

He can tell when the pause gets too much for Danny. The boy shudders, whimpering. “Mr. Nev-Neville?”

“Yes baby boy?”

Neville smirks, fisting his cock a little for show. He knows what the boy wants, knows it from the way his tongue is darting out to lick a glossy sheen, the muscles of his thigh flexing as he struggles to hold them in place.

“C-Can you put it back in me?”

Danny’s voice is soft, innocent, but Neville knows he is anything but. If you would have told him five months ago that Danny Matheson from next door with his blue eyes, blonde hair and sweet All-American smile is addicted to the feeling of being held down as he is being pounded into submission, Neville would have laughed you right out of the park.

As it is, he is glad that the cock that Danny has found such an infinite obsession for is his.

“Put what back?” He teases, moving close to lean over him. “This?” He slaps his dick against Danny’s balls. “If you want it, you’re gonna have to ask for it. Properly.”

Danny squeezes his eyes close, biting down on his bottom lip, regaining himself. “Please, sir… Please put your cock in me.” He mumbles, tongue tripping over the words, tilting his head sideways.

Neville grabs him by the hips, pushing back into that tight wet heat. He smothers Danny’s mouth with his own, swallowing his shocked scream, licking into it. Neville seats himself in Danny, moving his legs so that his knees are resting on the crook of his elbow.

He tongues him, tracing his molars, the roof of his mouth with the tip of his muscle. He can feel Danny’s drool slipping into rivulets down the side of his face, and the knowledge that it is _he_ that has reduced this beautiful Adonis into this mindless creature of pleasure.

Danny tries to clench around him. “I’m sorry…” He sobs against his mouth, shaking like a leaf in his arms.

“Don’t be.” Neville coos, nuzzling against his cheek. “You’re so good for me… So wonderful. Perfect. Such a good, _good_ boy…” He punctuates each word with a shallow jerk of his hip.

Danny’s cock flops against his navel, staining his stomach even further. Neville rolls his hips, nipping against the side of the boy’s face. He is getting close now.

And then Danny tenses, eyes growing wide and mouth falling slack. He gasps, anus fluttering around the base of Neville’s cock, and begins to shoot his cum between them, coating his own nipples with the milky substance.

Neville grunts, pulling out shakily until only his head remains and then slamming back it once, twice, and then falling over the edge, hips not stilling as he fucks Danny through his third orgasm today.

“You’re crushing me here.” He hears being huffed petulantly against his ear, the gentle slap against his shoulder a reminder that Danny was still folded in an uncomfortable position.

“Sorry.” Neville lets himself slip out of him, missing the pressure and snugness of Danny already. He pulls the boy to his feet, helping him clean off the worst of it all with the rag they keep by the garden tools. Danny is blushing from the root of his hair and Neville can’t help but to think that it was so very adorable.

He tips him up by the chin, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Danny hums happily, reciprocating, bringing his arms to wrap around Neville’s shoulders, licking kittenishly. Of all the things they have done since they began this, Danny is still just as happy to snuggle up to him, making out as he is with Neville’s cock filling him to the brim. “Do you want to wear the plug? You can blow me while I work it into you?”

Danny’s eyes brighten, and he nods enthusiastically, bending over to rummage through his pile of clothes on the shed floor. The position allows Neville to enjoy a clear view of the beautiful pale rivers dripping out of him. He feels his cock twitch.

Maybe Danny could do with another load before he plugs him and sends him home for the day.

 

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt?
> 
>  
> 
> [Drop It Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
